Dark War
by Fanfic202
Summary: Fairy Tail was placed in the middle of a battle field between Good and Evil. Why do the dark guilds think they are a threat and why do they keep being defeated. Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairy Tail characters only the ones I made up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Start Of The War

Erza,Gray,Natsu,and Lucy entered the beautiful marble building to see Minerva,Yukino, Sting,Orga,and Rogue from Sabertooth. They heard footsteps and turned to see Kagura.

"So you guys were called forth by the king too?" Asked Lucy

"Yeah." Yukino answered

"Where is the king?" Natsu asked

"He never was here we searched the entire building." Minerva said

"Strange." Erza said

Then the laughter started. A cold evil laughter. A girl with strange black hair and purple lifeless eyes,and a guy with pinkish,reddish hair and cat ears appeared.

"Who are you?" Minerva demanded

"I am Cheshire very nice to meet you kittens." The guy with the cat ears said

"I am Jabowalki." The girl said

"And I am Queen Of Hearts." A voice said

They turned to see a beautiful red haired girl appear. She had a crimson Japanese war fan and a red and white dress. She smiled evilly.

"What do you want?" Kagura asked putting her hand on her sword

"We are Dark Light of Wonderland but you may just call us your worst nightmares. We are here to prove how strong we are." Queen Of Hearts said

"You aren't going to beat us." Erza said glowing

"Yeah. Open Gate Of The Paired Fish Pisces." Yukino said summoning her celestial spirit

Pisces appeared as giant fish. They struck at Queen Of Hearts. She easily dodged just by slight movements. She landed in front of Yukino. Crimson energy smashed into Yukino's body defeating her in one strike. Queen Of Hearts smiled at Erza and struck. Her fan smashed into the ground shattering it. Stones flew around everywhere.

"Requip Flight Armour." Erza said requipping

Erza started to fight Queen Of Hearts. They went back and forth neither of them winning. Then Natsu and Gray attack Cheshire. Cheshire dodged and vanished. Natsu's eyes turned green and he attacked Gray. Gray's body erupted in fire. He collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"Gray! Open Gate Of The…" Lucy began to say before shadows hit her and Rufus sending them flying

"You are going to be tortured." Jabowalki said walking towards Lucy and Rufus

Poison span and hit them paralizing their bodies. Sting tried attacking her but the poison froze him. Shadows smashed into Rogue mixed with poison. He was easily defeated. Natsu appeared and fire covered Orga defeating him. Then the shadows hit Natsu over and over.

Cheshire reappeared and smiled as Natsu fainted. Jabowalki laughed. Minerva and Erza struck together at Queen Of Hearts. Crimson light hit them sending them flying.

"Just finish them off." Jabowalki said

"Yeah Red." Cheshire said

"Please don't call me that and I am going to finish them off. Crimson Rebellion." She said

Crimson light covered their bodies. They exploded with pain. The building collapsed on top of the guild mages. The Dark Light dark mages laughed evilly.

"That was easy." Queen Of Hearts said

"Let's go home." Jabowalki said

"Wait can I keep the blonde and the pink dragon slayer?" Cheshire asked

"Go ahead." Queen Of Hearts said

Cheshire picked Natsu,and Sting up. He carried them off with his team. During that fight FairyTail's guild building was under attack.

The mysterious girl with white hair had appeared. White energy with white feathers sliced through the guild building destroying it. Mary,Mirajane,and Freed were attacking the attacker. The energy wrapped around their bodies. They were defeated easily. The feathers turned red and fired covered Gildarts knocking him out. Then Cana went flying.

"If you know what is good for you then you won't try and interfere with us FairyTail." The girl said walking away

"Wait this isn't over." Levy said appearing before she was sent flying into a rock

The white haired girl vanished. She reappeared in a room with her team. She saw Queen Of Hearts,Cheshire,and Jabowalki. She looked around expecting more.

"What happened to the others?" She asked

"Buiseness." Queen Of Hearts said "Did you do as we planned?" She asked

"Yes the FairyTail building was destroyed." She said smiling evilly

"Good the war has begun." Queen Of Hearts smiled

Back at FairyTail the mages were fixing everybody's wounds. Erza was explaining what happened to the master with Minerva. They explained how Natsu,and Sting were captured by Dark Light.

"I wonder why they attacked us?" Levy said

"Yeah it is strange I mean we don't even know them." Lucy said

"Well they are going down." Gray said

"Yeah how dare they make fools of us." Bixlow said

"How dare they make light of us." Laxus said angrily

Lucy went outside to see Yukino sitting down. She sat down beside her.

"What is wrong?" Lucy asked

"Just how we lost. I mean we were so painfully defeated." She said

"Yeah I know they weren't even trying." Lucy said

Meanwhile the mysterious girl with a black dress slowly walked towards the library. When she stepped in she saw Levy,and Julia of FairyTail. She smiled.

"Hello Fairies." She said

"Who are you?" Levy asked glowing with power

"My name is Black Queen and I am part of Dark Light I am here to defeat you." She said

"Moon Barrage." Levy said sending magic at Black Queen

Black Queen dodged easily. She glowed as swords appeared and sliced her and Julia. They screamed in pain. Swords span around them and sliced their skin.

Julia landed on the ground beside Levy. Her body glowed and exploded. Pain went through her. Black Queen vanished and struck Levy. Levy went flying and saw that Julia was unmoving. Moon light went at Black Queen but failed to hit her. Levy's body was sliced by the swords. She collapsed onto the ground.

"Weaklings." Back Queen said

Lucy and Yukino ran towards the explosions at the church and arrived to see Levy,and Julia unconscious. They ran to them and helped them up. They got Capricorn to carry them back to the guild. They saw everyone's shocked faces.

"What happened?" Wendy asked in worry

"We don't know all we know is that there were explosions at the library and we got worried so we ran to the library. We found these two like this." Yukino said sadly

"Fuck." Laxus said


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Fairies Falling

Cheshire petted his new pets Natsu and Sting. They were naked and so sexy. They were under the blankets and tied up. Cheshire looked up as Caterpillar entered his room. The white, back,and red haired man smiled with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Hey Cheshire. How are you sexy beast?" He asked

"I'm fine babe….cough…cough….really? Do you always have to smoke?" Cheshire asked

"I like smoking. Who are the sexy people in the bed? Your new pets?" He asked Cheshire

"Yes." Cheshire answered "Natsu and Sting are their names I did some research they are dragon slayers."

"Where am I?" Natsu asked waking up

"Why are we naked?" asked Sting

"You are our new pets." Cheshire said

"Yep." Caterpillar said

Meanwhile Lucy,Minerva,and Yukino decided to go off to the church. They had noticed something about the Japanese war fan Queen Of Hearts had used. It had had a strange church symbol on it. They entered the church and saw the giant symbol on the wall.

"That symbol I knew it was there." Lucy said

"Yep." Yukino said

"Hmm I wonder what that symbol means?" Minerva wondered

"So the fairies are here." A voice said

They turned to see a guy with a large hat. He smiled evilly and took off his hat. He bowed to them. Then it happened. Ice erupted at them. Yukino was hit dead on. She was frozen in ice. Kagura appeared and struck at him. Fire and lava hit her. She smashed through the church roof. Then Lucy went flying. She hit the large symbol.

Minerva and Kagura attacked the guy. He smiled and waved his hand sending them flying. Energy hit them over and over again. Then landed on the ground bleeding. Lucy got up and then her celestial keys glowed. Then exact copies of her keys and Yukino's keys appeared in his left hands. He summoned his Leo and Capricorn. They punched Lucy and Kagura sending them flying.

Minerva attacked him again and again. She was trying to hurt him but failing. She was covered by energy and sent her flying. She was bleeding. The building exploded and the mages were defeated.

The guy walked away from it. Black Queen appeared. She smiled.

"You beat them Mad Hatter." She said evilly

"Yes it was easy." He said back

After the attackers left Lucy,Minerva,and Yukino went back to the guild. They told them what happened. Levy quickly took out a book and opened it to the symbol.

"The symbol is the symbol of death and life. Destroying all the symbols will unlock the six keys. The six keys are able to unlock create power if they are all brought together. The keys are hidden and the locations of the keys will appear when the symbols are destroyed." Levy said

"Then they want to unlock the keys." Minerva said

"We need to stop them." Lucy said

"We should split up into teams. How many symbols are there?" Cana asked

"There are six one for each key." Levy said

"Then six teams." Cana said

"Who goes with who?" Lucy asked

"My cards will pick who is in what team." Cana said putting cards down into six groups

"What are the teams?" Lucy asked

"Team A is Lucy,Yukino,and Mary. Team B is Gildarts,Byro,and Aurora. Team C is Kagura,Minerva,and Erza. Team D is Mirajane,Elfman,and Wendy. Team E is Rufus,Kinana,and Julia. The final team Team F is Gajeel,Levy,and me." Cana said showing the cards

"Let's do this." Yukino said

"Yeah." Levy said

They all split up and started going off to the places of the symbols. Lucy,Yukino,and Mary were the first group to arrive at their destination. They arrived to see that the location was a catacomb. Lucy blinked in disbelief.

"Really?" She asked

"Yep." Mary said

"Let's go." Yukino said

They ran in. They ran down several hallways until they arrived at the symbol. It was quite small and on a skull. Lucy picked up the skull. Yukino looked at it. Then he appeared. Mad Hatter appeared. They turned in shock as he smiled.

"Hello." He said

"You?" Lucy gsped


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 First Symbol

"Prepare to lose this fight." Mad Hatter said glowing with power

"I don't think we will lose. Celestial Slicer." Lucy said sent energy at Mad Hatter

Mad Hatter dodged the attacked quickly. She appeared beside Lucy and kicked her sending her flying. The skull rolled onto the floor and cracked. Mary jumped at Mad Hatter. He dodged again and again. She couldn't hit him.

He sent her flying. Then Pisces and Libra appeared with glowing light. They went flying at him. He dodged and appeared hove the skull. The skull shattered easily. The symbol was destroyed but nothing happened.

"What? Why didn't it work?" He asked

"Easy that was a fake. The people that his the words must have made a fake to trick people." Mary said getting up

"Damn." Mad Hatter said "We'll continue this later." He ran off

"We have to chase him." Mary said

They ran after him as fast as they could. They ran as fast as they could. They saw three corridors appear. They nodded and each ran down one.

Lucy soon arrived in a room to see Mad Hatter smiling. She glared at him as they met eyes. The room was large and there was no way out except the way Lucy went in. She pulled out her celestial keys and got ready for a fight.

"Open Gate Of The Water Bearer Aquarius." Lucy said

Water exploded towards Mad Hatter. He dodged it turning the water and Aquarius into energy that exploded sending Lucy flying. Rocks around Lucy exploded. The ground exploded allowing Lucy to fall. Mad Hatter appeared and kicked and punched her. She smashed through rock after rock. The rocks smashed into her then they exploded.

Lucy continued to fall towards the ground. She span through the air and glowed with power. Water surrounded her as she transformed into her Water Bearer form. The water lifted her towards him. She kicked him in the chest sending him flying. He smashed through a wall. She landed on a ledge.

"You are not winning this battle." Lucy said

"Fine then if I'm going down I'll take you down with me." He said evilly

Meanwhile Mary had arrived in a room filled with clay. The clay exploded at her wrapping her up. It glowed and sent her flying. She hit a wall in pain. She sent a sonic wave at the clay trying to destroy it. She failed. She glared at the clay as it transformed into a perfect copy of her. Sound hit her destroying the wall. She went right through.

Yukino stopped running when she heard the explosions. She knew that one of her friends was fighting. She started running again. She saw a giant symbol. She walked to it and touched it. Then it happened a light appeared. A guy appeared and sent her flying. She landed on the ground to see the guy.

He was muscular and shirtless. He was very handsome. He had abs and he smiled at her. He was only in baggy shorts. She looked at him noticing his brown hair and go tee His amber tiger eyes glowed with power.

"I am the guardian of the symbol I will not let you touch it again girl." He said

"You don't get it I'm here to help protect it." She said

"What do you mean?" He asked

Then it happened. Lucy and Mary were blasted through the walls. The clay Mary and Mad Hatter stepped in smiling evilly.

"Oh look the symbol." Mad Hatter said

"Damn." Lucy said getting up

"Lucy! Mary! Are you guys okay?" Yukino asked

"Yeah we just need to defeat our enemies." Lucy said covered in wounds

"Sonic Eruption." The clay Mary said sending Mary flying into the guardian of the symbol.

"Oh hello." Mary said smiling at him

"Hi…" He said shyly

"This isn't the time to be falling in love." Lucy said

"Yeah." Yukino said just before going flying

The clay wrapped around Mad Hatter,Lucy,Mary,and Yukino. It glowed and exploded. They went flying. Lucy landed on the ground glowing. The energy hit Mad Hatter. Sound exploded through the clay. The guardian looked at the mages.

"You are all going to die." Mad Hatter said

"No we won't we are going to defeat you for our guilds. FairyTail." Lucy said

"Sabertooth." Yukino said

"Zentopia." Mary said

"Fine then I'll destroy you for Dark Light." He said back evilly

Lucy,Yukino,and Mary glowed powerfully. Celestial energy,and sound waves exploded towards Mad Hatter. Her dodged quickly. Then he sent fire at them. They dodged quickly. Explosions erupted everywhere. They went flying. Mad Hatter drew a sword and it glowed. He stepped in front of Mary. The sword went against her neck. She looked at it.

"Are you sure you wanna do that?" She said

"What do you mean?" He asked

"I mean I know where to find Lumen Histoire," She said

"The most powerful relic of all of FairyTail? Where is it?" He said

She got up and walked to the symbol. She smiled and put her hand on it.

"Well if I'm right it should be in…" She said

"In what?" He asked

The hand on the symbol started to glow. Then she smiled "Sound Blade." She said the blade of magic cut through the symbol.

"What did you do?" The guardian asked

"She did my job." Mad Hatter said evilly

"Oh really." Mary said jumping out of the way.

Blinding energy blasted through Mad Hatter's body. A giant hole appeared in him. He started in horror as the blood spilled to the floor.

"Sorry but you lose." Mary said

"Check again." He said

The illusion shattered and Lucy stood where Mad Hatter had been. She had a giant hole in her. She collapsed to the ground. Mary rushed to her.

"Celestial Healing." Mary said healing Lucy

"Thanks for healing me." Lucy said evilly turning into Mad Hatter "It wasn't an Illusion that was." He said sending Mary flying

"Mary!" Yukino yelled

Mad Hatter appeared and sliced through Yukino and Lucy with swords. Blood spilled as they went flying explosions happened everywhere. They went flying. The catacombs started falling apart.

"You are weak." Mad Hatter said running off

"Don't let him escape." Mary said running after him

"Mary watch out." Lucy said

Mary looked up just before the rocks landed on her. She was covered by them. Lucy dodged the rocks. The mages started to fall as the ground shattered. They continued to fall.

Mary grabbed hold of a ledge just before it broke. Lucy met Yukino's and Mary's eyes. All three glowed and teleported out of the catacombs. They appeared out side to see it completely destroyed. Mary collapsed to the ground crying.

"We failed. I failed his Grace." She said

"We didn't fail yet the others are going to the symbols." Lucy said


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Doomed Battle

Gildarts,Byro,and Aurora ran to the church. They ran inside and looked around to see a guy with white hair. He was in a white suit and he had white rabbit ears. He was holding a pocket watch.

"Hello I am White Rabbit and I shall be your opponent." He said

"I'm Aurora of FairyTail,this is Gildarts,and Byro." Aurora said

"Let's finish this quickly. Time Warp." He said

They froze in place for a second. They looked at each other in shock. Gildarts was the same age as Natsu and his leg was back. Byro was an man. Aurora was a little kid. She looked at White Rabbit.

"This battle is as good as done." White Rabbit said

"What?" Aurora said

"Time destruction." White Rabbit said

The explosion covered all three good mages. They were transformed to their normal ages and they landed on the ground weakly.

"Fine Infinite Time Destruction Warp." He said

The energy went at them but Gildarts and Byro took the blow. They transformed into the same age as Gray. They landed unconscious. Aurora stared in shock. Just then energy hit Aurora. She was defeated. She smashed into the ground unconscious.

"That was easy." He said destroying the symbol.

Meanwhile Queen Of Hearts was sitting in a church. She was looking at the symbol. She new she could just destroy it right then but she wanted to have fun first. That is when mages appeared. Erza,Minerva,and Kagura saw her and started to glow with power.

"Finally some fun." Queen Of Hearts said

Crimson energy wrapped around Minerva,and Kagura. They were trapped. She smiled at Erza and created a timer.

"There now you have an hour to defeat me before your friends are destroyed Titania." She said

"Damn you." Erza said requipping into Black Wing Armour

Erza struck at Queen Of Hearts. Queen Of Hearts dodged easily and turned her fan into a azure fan. Azure energy hit Erza sending her flying. Queen Of Hearts flipped and kicked Erza. She then vanished and reappeared with a jade fan. Jade energy erupted around the church. Erza went flying. Queen Of Hearts laughed.

"You are going down Queen Of Hearts." Erza said

"Oh really Titania?" She said

Crimson,jade,and azure energy merged and turned black. The black energy destroyed Erza's armour. Queen Of Hearts appeared in from t of Erza and kicked her. She sent Erza flying again and again.

"You know I feel like making this a little bit more fun." She said making the timer go to 3 minutes

"Damn you bitch. Requip Heaven Wheel Armour." Erza said striking at her

She dodged Erza and struck shattering the armour. Yellow energy covered Erza's body. Erza screamed as she went flying. Time was running out there was only 12 seconds left. Erza got up just as the time ran out. She screamed as Minerva's and Kagura's bodies exploded. Her friend landed on the ground not defeated.

"18 battle gods barrage." Minerva said sending magic at Queen Of Hearts

Queen of Hearts dodged quickly and attacked. Her magic hit the mages sending them flying. Her fan glowed and sliced their clothes and ski apart. Blood spilled to the ground. They were blasted again and again till they couldn't move. Then their bodies exploded with energy.

"Time to destroy the symbol." Queen Of Hearts said "Crimson slicer." She destroyed the symbol

In a small city Mirajane,Elfman,and Wendy walked together. They saw the symbol in the middle of the town. Mirajane looked at it and smiled.

"Are you okay sis?" Elfman asked

"Yes." Mirajane said

"Hmm Mira what is this place to you?" Wendy asked

"My ex home." Mirajane said sadly

"Oh so sweat not." Said a voice

They turned to see White Queen. White Queen smiled evilly and laughed

"Time to lose this fight." She said

Feathers appeared and sliced through all three of them. The feathers exploded and they collapsed weakly. The building started to shatter. The symbol was destroyed. Then a shining light erupted through the city. Killing everyone except for Mirajane,Elfman,Wendy,and White Queen. Mirajane was in shock.

"That was easy." White Queen said vanishing

Rufus,Kinana,and Julia stepped into the giant room. They saw the beautiful stones and art. Then she appeared Black Queen. She glowed with power. She met their eyes just before they went flying. They landed on the floor. Kinana jumped at Black Queen.

Black Queen dodged and sliced Kinana with magic. Kinana landed on the ground unmoving. Black Queen rushed Rufus easily defeating him. Swords appeared and sliced through Julia defeating her. They were beaten. She turned to the symbol and destroyed it.

Meanwhile Levy,Gajeel,and Cana were looking through a giant library. Levy saw the symbol and showed them. Just then smoke appeared and exploded in fire. The symbol was destroyed. Levy fell off the ledge she was standing on. She was covered in burn marks. Smoke went into Gajeel's mouth before exploding in fire. He landed beside Levy. They were both defeated.

Cana looked around for their attacker to see Caterpillar. She was wrapped up by smoke. The smoke exploded into fire. She collapsed defeated.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Dragon Stones and The Six Keys

The mages staggered back to the guild. They collapsed to the floor of the guild weakly. Gildarts and Byro looked at Aurora who was still unconscious.

"Gildarts? Byro? What happened to you guys?" Gray asked

"The guy we fought had the power to reverse time. He turned the clock back on us making us younger." Gildarts said

"We got our butts kicked." Minerva said

"Yeah." Lucy said weakly

"How many of us can no longer fight?" The master asked

"Gajeel,Levy,Aurora,Wendy,Mirajane,Julia,and Kinana. Lucy,Yukino,Kagura,Mary,Rufus, Cana,and Elfman are out of magic. So 14 of our people will be unable to fight against the enemy." Gildarts said

"I can still fight." Lucy said trying to get up

"No you can't." Angel said stepping through the door with Midnight,and Cobra

"But we can. We are here to help you." Midnight said

"Good." Erza said

"We need all the help we can get." Yukino said weakly

"Rest sister." Angel said

"Where is Kinana?" Cobra asked

"Brother she is in the infirmary." Mary said tired as fuck

"Is she going to be okay?" Cobra asked

"Yes." Eva said walking out of the infirmary "I've treated them they'll be okay." She said smiling

"Good." Laxus said

"Oh no one is going to be okay." A voice said

They all looked at Jabowalki. She walked towards them. Everyone that could still fight got ready for the fight. She flicked her wrist. Energy exploded through their bodies. They all collapsed unmoving.

"Weak Fairies don't deserve to move." She said before walking out of the building

The building glowed and exploded. The mages were blasted by the energy. Blood spilled. Jabowalki laughed evilly.

When she arrived at her guild everyone was in their chairs at a table. She sat down and smiled at the glowing map on the table. She looked at Queen Of Hearts.

"So what now Queen Of Hearts?" She asked

"Yeah we did what you said we needed to do and it worked so now what?" Mad Hatter asked

"Easy since the fairies won't be getting in our way anymore we can go to the next phase." She said

"Which would be?" Cheshire asked

"Getting the keys Cheshire. Six of us will go to the keys. Cheshire,Jabowalki,White Queen,Black Queen,and White Rabbit will go after them. During their search for the keys I will be activating the dragon stones with Mad Hatter and Caterpillar." She said

"Okay that will be fun." Black Queen said smiling evilly

The mysterious three people walked towards the unconscious guild members. The mages wounds vanished and their magic returned. They cloaked figures walked away.

Lucy woke up. She saw the figures just before they vanished. She shock her head and got up. The rest of the members got up beside her. They looked around in disbelief. Then six beams of light exploded in the distance. The guild members stared in question.

"What the fuck?" Minerva asked

"I wonder." Levy said

"What is it Levy?" Lucy asked

"It is the keys dammit I was right. Dark Light just got the keys." She said to her friends

"No way." Laxus said

"Oh my god this can't be happening." Lucy said

"We lost." Levy said falling to her knees

"We can still defeat them if we can find their hideout." Angel said

The guild members ran off to where Levy had said the base of the Dark Light guild was. They saw a giant building. It was dark and evil. The Dark Light guild mark was on it.

"Let's defeat them." Lucy said

They rushed in to see stairs. They ran up the stairs quickly. They needed to defeat Dark Light. The building was empty except for one jail cell where a pink haired girl was in. She looked up at them.

Gray opened the cell and helped the girl out. She was covered in dirt and dried blood. She looked into his eyes "Thank you." She said

"So why were you locked up?" Gildarts asked

"That is easy. I am a traitor to their team. My name is Zoe but before they called me Pink Queen or Queen Of Spades. I found out that they plan on using the Dragon Stones and the Six Keys to erase all magic but their magic. I know that the world would crumble if their was no magic. I tried to stop them but couldn't." She said

"How would erasing magic even help them?" Erza asked

"Easy with out magic the guilds wouldn't be able to stop their plans. You see there are three keys hidden in this world that are much more important than anything else. A ring,a jewel spider,and a heart. These keys open three doors that lead to their master. The master of their evil desires. He is known as Apocalypse he would come forth and conquer the world. They don't know where the keys to unlock him are and they know that if they don't erase your magic then they wouldn't be able to find the keys and the gates and of course free their master." She said

"Can you help us stop them?" Erza asked

"I think so." She said "The place they are going to is known as the dark tower. I think I can destroy the dragon stones and the six keys if I can get to them." She said

FairyTail nodded and ran. They were able to get to the tower with the help of Zoe. They rushed in to see the members of Dark Light finished activating the stones and the keys. They were about to destroy magic. Then it happened the stones and keys shattered. Three mysterious people appeared and then vanished.

"What the fuck?" Erza asked

"Bye." Queen Of Hearts said

Dark Light vanished and Zoe blinked. She shrugged. "They retreated." She said

"Who were the cloaked figures?" Levy wondered

"I don't know." Zoe said

"That was very strange." Levy said

They went to the FairyTail guild to see an invitation to a competition. It said that they were wanted to come to a competition to find out the strongest guild. They quickly except not knowing about the strings attached. Zoe got a hot pink FairyTail guild mark the same spot Lucy had hers.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The start of the S-Class tests

FairyTail arrived at the competition to see Sabertooth,Mermaid Heel,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Raven Tail,Blue Pegasus,Twilight Orge,Excalibur,Tartarus,and Dark Light. Fairy Tail gasped when they saw Excalibur,Tartarus,and Dark Light.

"You guys got an invitation?" Levy asked

"Yes." Minerva answered

Then the presence appeared. They turned to see a girl with black hair. The ground became covered in shadows. She smiled just before the shadows stabbed into the guild members. The only person not attacked was Queen Of Hearts.

"Weaklings." The black haired girl said walking to Queen of Hearts

"Hello Queen Of Hearts." She said

"Hello Rue. So are we going to kill them or not?" She asked

"No we are going to show them who is the strongest guild in the world." Rue said

"You traitor." Black Queen said

"Oh I was never on your team." Queen Of Hearts said

"She is part of Apocalypse Warriors." Rue said as Queen Of Hearts's guild mark changed form

"You are so foolish." Queen Of Hearts said before sending everyone flying

They walked away silently from the mages. They smiled evil as the disappeared together.

Days past and the guild wizards searched for the unknown guild. Then the day came the day the tests began. 6 wizards were chosen to become S-Class wizards or at least test. Natsu, Gray,Juvia,Lucy,Freed,and Elfman. Elfman partnered up with Evergreen while Natsu partnered up with Gajeel. Lucy partnered up with Levy and Freed partnered up with Bixlow. Juvia partnered with Cana and Gray partnered up with Zoe.

They smiled when they were on their way to the island they would be taking the they finally got on the island they were super happy.

"Okay the first test shall begin two on two battles whoever wins will continue. If you lose then you will be helping the S-Class wizards test the wizards in the next test." The master said

"Okay then let's go Zoe." Gray said

Each team went into a different path. Soon to meet their enemies. Lucy and Levy saw Juvia and Cane. Gray and Zoe saw Freed and Bixlow. Then Elfman and Evergreen saw Natsu and Gajeel. They were ready and they wanted to defeat their enemies.

Zoe looked at Freed while fray looked at Bixlow. Bixlow's dolls span around him as he met Gray's eyes. Zoe drew out a card and smiled at it.

"Hello Babies." Bixlow said

"Hi Bixlow,and Freed. I think you are going to regret picking this root." Zoe said glowing with power

"Unison raid Zoe?" Gray asked

"Yes." Zoe said

They both glowed with power. "Frozen Thunder Strike." They said sending Freed and Bixlow flying.

"Yeah we did it." Zoe said smiling

"Yep." Gray said

Meanwhile Lucy and Levy were in front of Juvia and Cana. Cana sent cards at Lucy and Juvia sent water at Levy. Levy dodged quickly and made Juvia's body explode. She went flying and Cana yelled to Juvia.

"Spiralling Card Slicer." Cana said

"Power of the celestial world. Celestial Blast." Cana was sent flying quite easily

Natsu and Gajeel were having problems. Natsu and Gajeel couldn't move it was like Evergreen had discovered how to paralize people without her eyes. She glowed and sliced Gajeel and Natsu sending them flying. Elfman appeared behind them and hit them in the backs sending them towards her. They exploded over and over until they were beaten.

The teams that won appeared before the master in seconds smiling. Lucy was quite happy. They all looked at the master ready for the next trial. They were sent off again after the master explained that they had to find the grave of a legendary fairy.

After they all ran off the wind changed. The 6 figures appeared. Queen Of Hearts was at the side of it. She smiled as Rue stood beside her. They smiled evilly.

"So shall we begin?" Rue asked

"Yes." Queen Of Hearts said

"But how are we going to destroy the fairies?" A black haired man asked

"Easy we are going to use their weaknesses against them Freyd." Queen Of Hearts said

"Fun." Said a light blue haired girl.

"So shall we now go?" Queen Of Hearts asked

"Yes." Rue said

They jumped through the air and vanished. They all landed in all different spots. They smiled evilly and ran off. Then the blue haired girl appeared before Zoe and Gray.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Demons Begin To Strike

"I studied it because of my past. You see let me tell you a story." Rue said, "I had been a small girl when me and my brother were together on that ship. I was about 5 years old and he was 10 unfortunately that was the day the ice came." She started the story. "My brother Rogue had told me to stay inside while he checked it out but I didn't I went outside. I was frozen in ice with my brother Rogue." She said

"Rogue?" Sarah gasped

"Yes Rogue. We were frozen in a glacier and frozen in time. We didn't age but then he came Jose of Phantom Lord he took Rogue from me. I was trapped in ice that is why I am still so young. I was found by the master of Apocalypse Warriors and he freed me. He then trained me. His magical library is very large. I learned all about Shadow Demon Slayer Magic and asked him if I was allowed to learn the magic and he let me he helped train me. I was happy when he did he was my knew family." Rue said

"So that is why you joined Apocalypse Warriors because Rogue wasn't there to stop you from losing yourself to darkness." Sarah said "Tell me something why did you learn the forbidden magic?" Sarah asked getting up

"Easy I learned that the forbidden magic could possible change my past." Rue said evilly "Now you are going to die." Rue smiled

"Bring it Demon Slayer." Sarah said

"Fine. Shadow Demon Destruction Eruption." Rue said sending magic at Sarah

Sarah vanished and sliced Rue with fire. The fire exploded through the air and struck Rue. Rue went flying. She hit a tree and fire exploded everyone.

"Damn you." Rue said "I won't let anyone get in the way of being with my brother again Phoenix Slayer." She said glaring at Sarah

Sarah exploded with fire. She glowed with hatred. The fires went at Rue. Rue tried to dodge but the fire struck her. Her shadows were ripped apart and she went flying.

"Damn that hurt." Rue said

"Fire Phoenix Hidden Technique Phoenix Storm Azurath Strike." Sarah said striking Rue

Rue went flying. The purple flames burnt Rue's body. Sarah was pissed off as she fought.

"You won't hurt my friends no my family ever." Sarah said striking Rue over and over again

"I will defeat you and your guild." Rue said "Shadow Blade Of The Dark Demon Rise and Strike Of Darkness." She said striking Sarah right in the heart

A hole appeared in Sarah's chest and blood spilled upon the ground. She stared at Rue in shock. Rue smiled evilly.

"You lose." Rue said "Shadow Obliteration." She said

The shadows covered Sarah's body. More blood spilled down. Then the unthinkable happened. Sarah ate the shadows.

"How?" Rue said as Sarah healed herself "How did you eat my dark magic? Tell me." Rue said

"I was able to eat them because I am not just a Phoenix Slayer I am the Demon Queen." Sarah said glowing

"You aren't lying. You absorbed the demon queen's powers and destroyed her. You can control that power?" Rue asked

"Yes. The Shadows in my left hand and the fire in my right hand merge. Black Demonic Fire Strike." She said

The fire exploded at Rue. Rue went flying. Tears fell from her eyes as Sarah's attack hit her. She screamed in pain and fell defeated. Sarah turned away from Rue.

"How did I lose?" Rue asked weakly

"You lost because you were hesitant. You thought too much about your brother. If you ever wish to become stronger you need to stop trying to hide from your fear and pain you need to except it." Sarah said

Meanwhile Erza walked through the forest to see Queen Of Hearts. Queen Of Hearts met her gaze and smiled evilly. She drew her war fan and smiled at Erza.

"Hello Erza Scarlet." She said

"Queen Of Hearts." Erza said glaring

"Call me Chloe." She said

"Fine Chloe you are going to be defeated once and for all." Erza said requipping into her Fairy Ribbon Armour

"Hmm a Fairy vs a Demon. Fun. Requip Jade Fan." Chloe said

"So you can change your fans?" Erza asked

"Yes and every fan uses a different magic. Dark Jade Slicer." Chloe said sending Erza flying

"Damn." Erza said "Pentagram Spiralling Fairy Strike." Erza said

Chloe dodged quickly. She span in mid air and then energy hit Erza. Erza was struck over and over again. The energy hit Erza again until she fell to her knees. Energy struck her again and again.

"You won't survive this battle Titania." Chloe said evilly

As the Chloe continued attacking Erza a beautiful girl with purple hair walked to a grave. She put hand on it and smiled. She looked up as the explosion happened in the distance. She could sense the magic.

"So Rue was beaten hmm interesting." She said turning back to the grave

"Who are you?" A voice demanded

She turned to see Evergreen,Freed,and Bixlow. She looked at them and sensed their powers. She smiled and stood she knew exactly how to beat them.

"Hello I am Kaname." She said

"You're part of Apocalypse Warriors it seems." Freed said

"You have good eyes. But fairies can't defeat me. I am a demon and you are my prey." She said "The body and soul. The sound of the mind explodes through the earth. The sky rains fire and strikes the the hell hole of the lords of darkness. Explodes and rips apart the earth. Dark Fairy Tale." She said

Magic erupted through the air,water,and earth. It struck the Thunder Legion. They exploded in pain and screams. They collapsed to the ground. They started getting up.

"Ends of darkness come to me. Striking Fairy Tale." Freed jumped in front of Evergreen and was struck with the energy.

The energy exploded through him. There was a hole in him and blood fell to the ground. Evergreen screamed his name just as dark magic hit her and Bixlow. They went flying. The thunder legion became unconscious.

"I guess my Legendarium Magic." She said laughing

She went to the grave and smiled. She touched the grave and magic exploded through it. She smiled evilly.

"I summon the magic of the Fairies to me." She said

She absorbed the magic into her body. She got the memories of how to use the magic. The tattoo of the magic appeared on my right lower arm. She smiled at the grave as it shattered from losing the magic.

"You defeated the thunder legion well now you are going to be defeated by me." Sarah said appearing

"Another Fairy? Hmm fun." Kaname said


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The Strength Of The Fairies

Lucy stood with Leo and Freyd just as it happened. The black energy hit her sending her flying. A guy appeared. He was in all leather and he smiled evilly. He walked to Freyd who was in shock.

"You won't fight FairyTail fine then die." He said

Black energy cut through Freyd's body. Blood spilled as he fell into the river. The river became red with blood as the guy laughed.

"Who are you?" Lucy demanded

"I am part of Apocalypse Warriors. I am the Black spirit user Deira. I am here to kill you." He said

"You aren't going to hurt her." Freyd said rising out of the water

The water span around him and his body glowed with power. He struck Deira sending him flying. Lucy and Leo were in shock.

"So I was right about you Freyd you are a traitor." Deira said

"I guess so. Neptune's Fury." Freyd said

"Who is your ex boyfriend?" Lucy asked in wonder

"He is the Water God Slayer." Leo said

Lucy smiled "Then let's give him more water. Open Gate Of The Water Bearer Aquarius." Lucy said

"What do you want?" Aquarius asked

"Strike anything with water." Lucy said

"Fine I'll strike everyone." Aquarius said sending water everywhere

"Thanks Lucy." Freyd said sucking in all the water "Yum." He said

"I'm leaving." Aquarius said vanishing

"Open Gate Of The Twins Gemini." Lucy said "Turn into Levy please." She said

Gemini transformed into Levy and sent moonlight at Deira. Deira went flying. Then water hit him. Then a fusion of moonlight,regulus energy,and water went at Deira. Deira sliced it apart and sent his enemies flying.

Meanwhile Kaname stood in front of Sarah. They glared at each other. Sarah glowed red and Kaname glowed purple. The magic power became denser and denser. Then they struck.

They kept attacking each other again and again until they landed on the ground. They both were already tired. Then Kaname glowed again. She struck at Sarah sending her flying.

"Damn." Sarah said

"Hmm you are stronger than I thought a fairy would be." Kaname said "Darkness of the sky and the demonic souls I command you give me power come for blade of darkness Heleusero." She said summoning a beautiful sword into her right hand

"Come to me power of hell. Burn my enemies and turn them into ash with you unmatched power I summon you blade of hell give me strength Deroihime." Sarah said summoning her own sword

"So that is the truth you aren't a fairy you are a demon." Kaname said

Their swords clashed over and over. Then they unleashed the power in it. Sarah and Kaname sliced each other they both collapsed to their knees bleeding.

Meanwhile Erza and Chloe were fighting a one way battle. Erza couldn't get an attack in she was getting beaten by Chloe. Then Chloe changed her fan to azure blue. The energy struck Erza over and over again.

"You can't beat me Erza Scarlet." Chloe said

"Yes I can." Erza said getting up just to be struck again

Sarah saw the explosions in the distance and knew her friends were in danger. She looked at Kaname in anger. Why were the Apocalypse Warriors attacking FairyTail? She wondered

"Why attack us?" Sarah asked

"Because of the ancient fairy magic hidden here which I took as mine. Now die by a fairies magic. Glittering stars of the milky way shine above bring forth purity as the fairy king judges the humans. Striking with all my heart. I summon the magic of the ancient fairies destroy my enemy Sarah the Phoenix of FairyTail. Fairy Light." She said

The light hit Sarah. It covered her body. She went flying and landed unconscious on the floor. Then her body moved on its own. She stood up and laughed.

"You believe a Fairies magic can destroy a FairyTail guild member. I am not letting you destroy my family." Sarah said glowing

"How no this can't be it's impossible." She said

"No it isn't. Hell Demon Queen Dancing Breath Strike Of Flaming Death." Sarah said striking Kaname

The explosion from her magic could be seen by all of FairyTail. Sarah stood in the end. She was the victor but what she didn't know was there was a much more powerful force coming towards FairyTail.

"Sarah is fighting which means we won't lose." Lucy said to Deira "Celestial Strike Of Heavenly Wings." She sent magic at him

He was blasted away as she fainted. He was beaten. Erza saw the explosion knowing it was Lucy. She glowed with power.

"Cross Armour." She said requipping "Cross Pentagram." She said sending Chloe flying

"How?" Chloe said fainting

"Cross Armour drains my opponents magic so I can defeat them." Erza said

Meanwhile Gray,Gajeel,Elfman,Natsu,and Levy met Serapina. She easily defeated. They collapsed unconscious.

"Weaklings." She said

Just then Rue appeared. She was covered in wounds. She looked at Seraphina and smiled.

"Rue you are okay." Seraphina said in shock

"Yes but you aren't." Rue said

"Wh…?" Seraphina started to say before she was stabbed by shadows.

The shadows let her fall to the ground. She was dead. Rue smiled and walked away. She walked to where the fairies were all meeting. Her shadows were carrying the fairies. She dropped them in front of their guild and turned away.

"You killed your guild mate." Sarah said

"How…?" Rue Started

"How did I know? The answer is simple the look of pain and sadness on your face. You killed your guild mate but you didn't want to. You thought it was the only way you could help FairyTail or at least earn a little forgiveness. I don't blame you for attacking us. You saw the error of your ways. I know what it is like to be evil and want to help people but can't I was once in your position so I am going to do a favour for you." Sarah said

Then Rue felt a pain on he upper left arm. She saw fire in the shape of the FairyTail mark on her. It burnt her arm with a permanent FairyTail mark. Sarah looked at Rue with fire in her eyes.

"If you truly wish to redeem yourself then you have to protect the people you hurt you have to work and gain their trust." Sarah said

"I will I promise." Rue said tears in her eyes as she bowed to Sarah

"Don't bow to me Rue you don't need to." Sarah said again

"I trust your judgement Sarah Rue is your responsibility." The master said

"Of course." Sarah said

"I must tell you something we were only one of the weakest teams in Apocalypse Warriors. There are more and they are even stronger then us." Rue said

"We'll survive." Sarah said

Every member glowed and teleported back to the FairyTail guild as the cloaked figure watched. The cloaked figure smiled evilly and vanished.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 The Wolf Executioners

Three days past as they rested from their battles. Rue was sitting next to Sarah in the guild when the door burst open. Levy stepped through with a note in her hands.

"A guild is threatening us." She said

"What?" Sarah said getting up

"Yes they call themselves Wolf Executioner." She said

"Where is the master?" Sarah asked

"The master is at a meeting and Erza is with Lucy right now." Levy said

"Dammit." Sarah said

Meanwhile Erza and Lucy were walking towards Lucy's house when the two girls appeared. One with black and one with pink hair. They had both been from the kingdom's Garou Knights. They were Kimika and Cosmos the paper magic and plant magic users.

"Hello Titania and Constellation Queen." Kimika said

"You are both beautiful." Cosmos said

"What do you want?" Lucy asked

"We want to send you to the after life." Kimika said showing her right hand

It had a strange guild mark on it. Erza looked at it and noticed that Cosmos had the same mark. Cosmos's mark was on her left hand.

"What guild is that?" Erza asked

"Wolf Executioner the most beautiful guild that will eat your fairy wings." Cosmos said

"You want to fight us?" Erza said "Fine then prepare to lose this fight." She requipped into her Lightning Empress Armour

Lucy glowed and transformed into her Leo form. Cosmos and Kimika smiled evilly. They glowed and plants grew.

"Thorn Garden." Cosmos said making giant thorn vines appeared

They wrapped around everything and crushed the buildings. Paper span through the air and the fight began. Erza struck at Kimika but she was able to dodge. Cosmos sent vines at Lucy and Lucy dodged.

Kimika and Cosmos appeared side my side and smiled. They jumped at their opponents and sent Lucy and Erza flying. Lucy and Erza landed on the ground and glared. Erza requipped into her Flight armour and started attacking Kimika.

"You are fast but not fast enough. Paper Magic Dancing Death." Kimika said

Thousands of different coloured appeared around Erza. They exploded with magic. The magic shattered her armour and her swords. She went flying and smashed into a thorn vine.

Lucy saw Erza smash into the vine. Cosmos appeared and covered Lucy in plants. The plants exploded sending her flying. Lucy landed on the ground unconscious.

"Fairies die today." Kimika said laughing

Meanwhile Levy talked to the rest of her guild members. Then ice appeared everywhere. Gray looked around in shock.

"Ice how is there ice?" He asked

"That is simple." A girl with black hair in pig tails said

"Who are you?" Gray asked

"I am Mizore nice to meet you." She said

"I am Angelica,and this is Kira." A white and blue haired girl said beside Mizore

"Nice to meet you." The brown haired girl named Kira said

"What do you want?" Gray,Sarah,and Rue asked at the same time

"Easy we are part of Wolf Executioner we are here to make you fear us." Mizore said

"Let's do this quickly though." Angelica said

"Ice Make Lance." Gray said sending ice at Mizore

Mizore ate the ice and Gray was shocked. She appeared in front of Gray and hit him sending him flying. He smashed into the wall. Sarah jumped at Angelica. Angelica smiled and sent her flying. Rue was smashed into a wall by Kira. They fell to the ground.

"Weaklings." Mizore said

On the other side of town Natsu,Mirajane,Wendy,and Gajeel were running towards the thorn vines to see Lucy and Erza unconscious.

"What happened here?" Natsu asked

"Heavenly Strike." Kimika said appearing

Natsu and Wendy went flying. The paper ripped their skin causing them to bleed. They collapsed in pain. The paper had been covered in sensory magic along with heavenly magic.

"Wendy! Natsu!" Mirajane said

"Plant slicer." Cosmos said

Mirajane and Gajeel were sent flying. They landed unconscious. Then the plants covered their bodies and exploded.

Meanwhile in the distance the other members of Wolf Executioners stood in the distance. They had cloaks on covering their faces and bodies.

"They defeated several members easily." The first one said

"Hmm it is funny how they lost." The second one said

Meanwhile Mizore walked quietly through town. Then he appeared Sting Eucliffe. The dragon slayer.

"Who are you?" He asked

"My name is Mizore my team is after FairyTail." She said evilly

"Then you're my enemy." He said

"Good to know. Ice Make Dragon." She said

Ice exploded at him in the shape of a dragon. He dodged and hit her in the stomach. She went flying into a wall of a building. He struck her again sending her through the wall. He appeared behind her and hit her out of the building.

"Damn you." She said glaring at him

He smiled to her and struck her. She went flying through the air. Then it happened his body glowed and ice exploded on him. The ice shattered. He staggered back. Ice swords struck him.

"Hmm a weak mage." She said

"Weak huh? Holy Barrage." He said

Bursts of magic hit her sending her flying. He appeared behind her and kicked her. She smashed to the ground in pain. His body glowed with power as he struck her over and over. She couldn't move fast enough to dodge.

He stopped attack as she got up. She glowed with power and glared at him. Her arms became dragon claws.

"You are going to regret fighting my guild." She said

She struck him over and over again. His body started to freeze inside out. She blasted him backwards.

"Damn." He said "Heavenly Pentagram." He said

Energy exploded through Mizore's body. Her magic shattered. She collapsed to her knees. Her body started to freeze inside out. She screamed in pain.

"What the fuck is happening?" Sting asked kneeling beside her

"I'm dying." Mizore said

"No not on my watch I may be your enemy but I don't believe in letting my enemies die." He said "Heavenly healing." He said

The freezing stopped and she fainted in his arms. Just then a girl appeared in purple. She walked towards Sting. Purple fire span around her.

"Weakling. Purple Spiral." She said

Fire hit Sting sending him flying. He smashed through a wall. Rogue appeared beside him and glared at the girl.

"Who are you?" Rogue asked

"My name is Victoria but you may call me Tori." She said

"Fine Tori you are going to die." Rogue said

Shadows struck at her but she dodged. She vanished and reappeared behind him. She kicked Rogue sending him into a wall. She appeared in front of him. Purple flames hit him over and over again. Then he glowed. The fire transformed into shadows. The shadows sliced her clothing apart. She went flying through the air. She landed on the ground only to be hit again and again. Shadows sliced her.

She fell to her ground. She glared at Rogue Cheney. Then it happened. Paper appeared around Rogue. He was in shock right before they zapped and burned him. He collapsed on the ground unconscious.

It was the day after the attack and FairyTail was resting up. Sting had looked for Mizore but hadn't found her.

As FairyTail rested they had no idea what was coming for them. Tori walked silently through the hallways to the room where she was. The girl with blue eyes and golden hair. She was chained up.

"Hello Luna." Tori said

"You won't win this war." Luna said

"Oh but we already did. We have you and the legendary dragon heart." Tori said

"You bitch." Luna said

"Trust me Luna the war will be painful and you won't survive." Tori said evilly

Luna looked away as Tori left the room. She was alone again. Tears fell from her eyes. The dark one was coming for her sister.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Morning Star

Lula fell into a dark sleep. She appeared in her village with Lucy. She laughed as she held onto her jade keys. The Chinese zodiac. She laughed and played with her sister Lucy. She remembered the happiness of being with her.

The day after Lucy's 5 birthday was the day Lula was taken. She was four only one year younger than Lucy. The men attacked her family. She was taken and her family's minds were erased of her.

She remembered the torture and how they had taken her celestial keys. She spent years trapped. Then the dream changed. She was on a frozen lake. She was alone. She walk silently noticing the trees made of bones. She blinked in disbelief.

"Bone trees?" She asked herself

"Yes bone trees." A male voice said

She turned to the man covered in darkness. She back away. He put out his hand and ice covered her legs stopping her from leaving.

"I'm not here to hurt you I am here to help you take my hand." He said offering his hand to her

She took the hand and realized who the man was. It was Zeref his emotions flowed into her. She snapped awake. She looked at her hands they were no longer shackled. She had her celestial keys and she was in an open field. She got up.

"I'm free but how?" She wondered aloud

"I broke you out." Zeref said appearing beside her

"Zeref." She said "Thank you." She bowed

"Find your sister and defeat the dark one before it is too late." He said vanishing

Meanwhile the magic council sat quietly and looked at the reports. Then a girl appeared in the middle of the room. It was Mizore. Ice covered the ground.

"Frozen death." She said

The council froze inside out. Their bodies shattered into millions of pieces. She turned away to see one survivor. A blonde girl with a leather jacket on.

"My name is Nemesis." The girl said

"You aren't part of the magic council." Mizore said

"No I'm not I serve a man named the Dark One. I am here to see how your guild is doing." She said

"Now I remember you Lady Nemesis I am sorry for forgetting you." Mizore said

"Find Lucy Heartfilia and kill her." Nemesis said

"Of course M'Lady." Mizore said bowing

In Magnolia FairyTail,and Sabertooth were meeting. They were talking about how they needed to find out why Wolf Executioner wanted them. The door burst open and Lula stepped through. She looked at the guilds wide eyes. She ran to Lucy and hugged Lucy.

"Who are..?" Lucy began

Then the memories flooded her mind. Her sister and her playing together. The jade keys and the kidnapping. She remembered everything.

"Lula you are alive." Lucy said hugging her tightly

Then it happened. Ice exploded everywhere. Mizore stepped through the door way smiling. Ice shot at Lucy but Natsu melted it.

"Hello again FairyTail." Mizore said

"You." Gray said glaring

"Oh you remember me good I am here to kill Lucy Heartfilia." She said

"Why me?" Lucy asked

"Because you are a threat." Mizore said

"You aren't getting Lucy." Gray said

"Then stop me from killing her." Mizore said

"My name is Gray Fullbuster and I won't let you touch Lucy." Gray said

"Fullbuster?" Mizore said shocked

She stepped and jumped. Her arms wrapped around Gray and tears fell from her eyes. Gray and Juvia both questioned what was happening.

"Who are you?" Gray asked

"I'm your sister." Mizore said

"But you died." Gray said

"No I didn't the ice dragon found me." She said

Then it happened. A sword stabbed through Mizore and almost touched Gray. Blood spilled from Mizore's mouth.

"MIZORE!" Gray screamed

Nemesis appeared and kicked Erza sending her flying. Swords appeared and they sliced Levy,Natsu,and Mirajane. She appeared in front of Lucy and Lula and was about to cut them but ice appeared and blocked her. The ice covered her body trapping her.

Gray glowed with power. Darkness wrapped around him as he glowed. He struck Nemesis sending her flying. She smashed through a wall. She landed on the ground outside. She glared as Gray appeared.

"Ice God Slicer." He said

She went flying and blood was spilled. She landed on her right hand. Swords appeared and hit Gray. He went flying but vanished in mid air. He reappeared in front of her. His foot hit her and she went flying into the sky. Ice appeared around her and a hammer smashed her downwards.

"You are going to pay for killing my sister." He said

He hit her again and again. She went flying into a tree. Then ice blasted her through it. She landed in the dirt. Swords span through the air and went at him. He dodged and hit her again. He kept hit her till she was in a lake. He glowed and ice exploded around her. The ice on her turned into explosives. She went flying and landed bleeding.

"I'll be back to kill all of you." Nemesis said vanishing

Gray rushed to his sister and cried over her body. She was dead and there was no way to bring her back. Natsu put his hand on Gray's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Natsu said

"Don't be I'm going to make them pay for what the did." Gray said


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 The Truth Hurts

Gray was still morning his sister when the girl appeared beside him and Mizore's body. Her black hair was in a ponytail. She placed her hand on Mizore's body and healed her.

Mizore gasped and Gray smiled. Mizore hugged Gray and Gray cried from pure joy. The black haired girl vanished with that.

Natsu sat with Lucy,and Lula wondering if Gray was okay. He had secretly loved Gray all his life. Gray was the way he cooled off. He hoped Gray was okay.

Gray burst through the door with his sister. Lucy and Lula were in shocked. Natsu looked at Mizore in question.

"How is she alive?" Natsu asked

"Some girl appeared and brought back my sister. Now I'm going to spend all my free time training with her." Gray said

Tears appeared in Natsu's eyes at those words. He ran past Gray and went to his house. Happy wasn't there because Happy was with Yukino. He sat in a corner and cried for what felt like hours. There was a knock on his door.

He got up and opened it to see Gray with a worried look on his face. Natsu looked in shock at Gray. He didn't the person at the door to be Gray he had expected Lucy.

"Are you okay Natsu?" Gray said

"Yeah I'm fine." Natsu said

"No you aren't you were just crying." Gray said

"Yeah so ice for brains." Natsu said

"Tell me why you were crying." Gray said

"I was crying because I like you and I like fighting with you and you won't fight me or spend time with me because of your damn sister." Natsu said

"You like me or do you love me?" Gray asked

"The second one.' Natsu said expecting a fist to go into his face

Instead of punching Natsu Gray pulled him into a hug. His face went into Gray's bare chest. His chin was forced up so he was looking into Gray's eyes. Their lips met and Natsu smiled.

"I love you to Natsu." Gray said

Meanwhile Erza,and Mirajane were off to where Chloe or Queen Of Hearts was locked up. They arrived to see her in her cell. She looked up at them in question.

"What do you want fairies?" She asked

"We want your help." Mirajane said

"We will release you if you help us." Erza said

"Really what do you want to know?" Chloe asked

"Who are the Wolf Executioners and why do they want to kill Lucy?" Erza asked

"The Wolf Executioners were made after Dark Light and Apocalypse Warrior. They are a guild of ruthless people who will do anything to destroy everyone in their way. They want to use a forbidden magic to summon the Dark One. The magic is deadly. Lucy Heartfilia is the only person able to stop the spell." Chloe said calmly

"What then Lucy can stop them?" Erza asked

"Yes she can any celestial wizard can but the problem is whoever stops the spell dies and the spell can't be cast for five hundred years." Chloe said

"So it would stop their plan but kill Lucy?" Mirajane asked

"Yes." Chloe said "Now release me." She said

Erza released Chloe. She let Chloe walk away. She then looked at Mirajane.

"If only a celestial wizard can stop Wolf Executioner then we only have four choices. Lucy,Yukino,Angel,or Lula has to sacrifice themselves." Erza said

"I know." Mirajane said sadly

Lucy walked alone after Lula decided to go meet Levy. Lucy walked to a tree. She looked at it's leaves. Then she heard footsteps. She turned to see Zeref.

"Zeref?" She gasped

"Hello Lucy." He said

"What do you want?" She asked

"I am not here as your enemy. I'm here to tell you the truth. You aren't human. You are a demon. My daughter,and Lula is as well. I had you with Layla when I was pretending to be your father. Your father Jude Heartfilia was killed by me before I met your mother." He said

"What that can't be true." Lucy said

"It is my daughter. I am your father and the dark on wants you. You and only you can stop him." He said "You must fuse your powers with your sisters to destroy the dark one." He said

"But but I'm not your daughter." Lucy said

"You are Lucy." Zeref said disappearing

Lucy collapsed to her knees in shock. Was that a lie or the truth? She wondered


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Darkness Again

Night soon fell as Lucy walked home. Tears were falling from her eyes. She walked until she was at her house. Lula wasn't home yet. She went to her shower and stripped. She got in and let the hot water wash over her.

"Was what Zeref said true?" She asked aloud "Damn why can't I stop thinking about what he said?" She cried out

She soon got out of the shower and went to her room wrapped in a towel. She got into her bed clothes. She got on top of her bed and looked at the ceiling. Why was she so trapped by the words? She didn't know the truth anymore.

Meanwhile Sarah walked down the streets of magnolia to see Zeref. She stopped in her tracks and stared at him. He met her eyes and smiled.

"Hello Sarah." He said smiling

"Zeref what are you doing?" She asked looking at her left hand where her proposal ring was

"I'm just visiting the city. You still wear the ring?" He asked

"Yes I remember the day that you ask me to marry you. It was the happiest day of my life." Sarah said "But now I can't get distracted by that you are my enemy." She said

"Yes we are enemies. Maybe some day we can be lovers again." He said

"Maybe but not now." Sarah said "You must have a reason besides visiting to be here." She said

"Yes I do I came to fight you and see if you are strong enough to defeat the dark one." Zeref said

"He's alive?" Sarah gasped "I thought he was locked away by you,Mavis,and I." She said

"Yes he was but he never died and will come back if we don't stop him." Zeref said sadly

"Fine then fight me so I can prove I am strong enough to beat him." Sarah said glowing with power

"Fun." Zeref said glowing smiling

They jumped at each other. Their attacks didn't make any scratches on each other. They landed on the ground. Fire exploded at Zeref but he dodged. Shadows hit Sarah sending her flying. Sarah landed on the ground. She glared at him.

"Wing strike of the fire phoenix." She said striking him

He smashed into a building. He quickly got up and struck her. Darkness sliced her. She smashed into a canal filled with water. The water became lava and it hit him. His body was covered by the burning liquid. The lava transformed into ice.

"I see you never became weak Zeref." Sarah said

"No I never did." He said smiling "Neither did you." He smiled

"Hmm it seems to blast you away I'll have to use that." She said

"Oh you going to use your full power?" He asked

"Yes." Sarah said

Meanwhile Gray and Natsu were making out against a wall in Natsu's wall. Then they heard it. They stopped kissing just as the crimson energy blasted through the door. They were hit and sent flying.

"Hello Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel." Chloe said appearing

"Queen Of Hearts?" Gray said in shock

"Call me Chloe." She said walking towards them "Crimson Tower." She said

A giant blast of crimson energy exploded around them. They collapsed to the ground unconscious. She turned away from them and walked towards Magnolia. She smiled as Aurora appeared.

"Good work Chloe." Aurora said

"Thank you." Chloe said

"The fairies shall die." Aurora said

"I can't believe they think Wolf Executioner is the true evil they should be fighting. Hmf weaklings." Chloe said

Meanwhile Lucy lay in her bed to hear the explosion. She got up and looked out of the window. She saw the crimson explosion. She grabbed her celestial spirits and ran off. She ran towards the explosion. She saw Gray and Natsu unconscious alone. She ran to them.

"What happened here?" She asked

"I happened." She heard a female voice say

She turned to see Chloe. She was shocked. Crimson energy covered her body and exploded. She collapsed into darkness.

Mizore sat with Lula and Levy researching the Dark One. She opened a book and saw a picture. It was Zeref,Sarah,and Mavis Vermillion fighting a dark man. She blinked and showed it to Levy and Lula. They gasped just then They heard an explosion.

Sarah sent fire at Zeref. He dodged as Levy,Lula,and Mizore appeared. He smashed into Sarah sending her flying. She hit a wall and glared at him.

"Goodbye Sarah you aren't strong enough." He said vanishing


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Betrayal

Gray woke up in the hospital and looked around. Natsu was beside him and Lucy was in another bed. He tried to get up but he felt extreme pain in his head.

"What happened?" He asked

"Easy Chloe has seemed to have done something to her magic that makes it so we can't heal certain spots where she uses the most of her magic. For Lucy it is everywhere. For Natsu it is his ribs and for you Gray it is your head." Zoe said coming into Gray's view

"She attacked us but Lucy wasn't there when Natsu and I were attacked." Gray said

"Yeah but she was there when we found her." Zoe said

"Why did Chloe attack us?" Natsu asked

"I don't know." Zoe said

"Hmm strange." Gray said "She attacked us and when we were unconscious I swear I heard Aurora." He said

"Aurora? She wasn't there." Zoe said

Meanwhile Erza,and Mirajane were sitting with Gildarts and Aurora. They were talking about what had happened to Lucy,Gray,and Natsu. They seemed very worried.

"I think I should tell you guys something." Aurora said

"What is it?" Erza asked

"I'm against you." Aurora said standing up

Energy hit Erza sending her flying. Chains appeared around Gildarts and they exploded. He collapsed unconscious. Mirajane was punched by Aurora. She went flying through the wall.

Zoe came through the infirmary door and looked at Aurora. Cards span around her and transformed into swords. They sliced Aurora. Aurora vanished and reappeared in front of Zoe. She sliced Zoe with her sword. Zoe's blood spilled to the ground. She collapsed unconscious with Aurora standing above her.

"Satan Soul." Mirajane said

"Purgatory Armour." Erza said

Aurora smiled at them and struck. Their magic shattered and they went flying. Her body glowed and the FairyTail building shattered. Wood fell on top of everyone as Aurora disappeared.

At Sarah's house Levy,Lula,and MIzore listened to Sarah's story. They had asked why Zeref had been fighting her and Sarah was forced to tell them. She was explaining who she was.

"Four hundred years ago dragons ruled but before that the dark one ruled. The dark one was basically the father of the dragon except he was human. Mavis,Zeref,and I didn't like how he was horrible to the dragons and the humans. We made a rebellion. During the war against him Zeref proposed to me and I said yes. I was so happy but the happiness faded because of the dark one. We discovered that the only way to stop him was to imprison him so we did. We used our powers and locked him away. Before he was fully locked away he was able to cast a spell that hit Zeref turning Zeref evil. I believe the Wolf Executioner guild wants to bring the dark one back to life." Sarah said

"Wait so what you mean is that some great evil will come and destroy us it we don't stop it?" MIzore asked

"Yes." Sarah said before getting up "And unfortunately I'm not here to help you.' She said glowing

"What are you….?" Mizore asked

She burst into flames and she collapsed. She fell into blackness as Levy screamed her name. Levy and Lula glowed and went at Sarah. Unfortunately Sarah was too strong. Fire exploded over their bodies knocking them unconscious.

Sarah's body glowed and she transformed. Her hair was longer but still black. Her eyes were red and she had fangs. Her nails were long and sharp. She was in a blood red dress.

She vanished and appeared in a jail cell where Sarah was chained up. She touched Sarah's chin waking her up. Sarah glared at the girl.

"Lilith you bitch." She spat

"Oh is that any way to speak to your mom?" Lilith asked

"You are a lying bitch that deserves to die." Sarah said

"Maybe I am but I want to be." Lilith said before leaving the room

Sarah sat their chained up. She looked at the shackles and glared at them. If only she was able to unlock them. Then she saw it a sword.

She grabbed the sword between her toes and used her flexibility to her advantage. She flipped and sliced the shackles shattering them easily. She smiled and glowed. The jail cell exploded in flames as she teleported away.

Lucy woke up in rubble and noticed that she was weak and injured. She moved so the rubble fell off of her. She then looked around to see Gray and Natsu under wood. She moved and pushed the wood off and helped the out.

"What happened here?" Lucy asked

"I don't know?" Gray said

"I do Aurora was a traitor." Erza said pulling herself from under the wood

"Damned bitch." Natsu said clenching his fists

Meanwhile at the Wolf Executioner guild it's members stood in front of Chloe. Chloe smiled and drew her fan. Energy sliced through their skin cutting out their hearts. They collapsed to the floor in a puddle of blood. Chloe walked to a table and grabbed a fist sized jewel. She looked at it.

"The dragon heart perfect." She said picking it up


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Changed

"Who are you?" Chloe demanded

"My name is Zhalia the time maiden." The cloaked figure said taking off their hood

Zhalia had shoulder length black hair and green eyes. She had a dragon tattoo on her neck. She was in a black short dress. She glared at Chloe.

"Put the dragon heart down." Zhalia said

"Never this is the key to destroy the world you fool." Chloe said

"Fine then die. Time slicer." Zhalia said

Energy sliced through Chloe's body and blood spilled. Chloe fell to the ground. She died painfully. A puddle of blood appeared.

"Foolish mortal." Zhalia said turning away

The dragon heart shattered as Zhalia walked away. Zhalia teleported inside of Magnolia City and smiled. This was the place.

She walked and saw the FairyTail guild. She looked at the right side of her waist and noticed the FairyTail guild mark.

"I guess the youngsters are strong but they can't defeat this enemy." She said

"Zhalia." Sarah's voice said

"Sarah." Zhalia said smiling and turning to her "You're alive." She smiled even more

"Yes Lilith captured me and I thought everyone had died. Zeref is alive and so are you. We can destroy the Dark One." Sarah said

"Yes but we need Zeref." Zhalia said

"I'm right here." Zeref said appearing

"Then both of you grab my hands." Zhalia said

They grabbed each other's hands. Their bodies glowed. Sarah's glowed red. Zhalia's glowed green and Zeref's glowed blue.

"By the power in us we ask for the power to destroy our enemy. To stop this war that has started. Bring forth a bright reassuring light. Destroy the villain destroy the Dark One. Azzarath Ingardum Huisei Darecu Shatter the dark." They said

A beam of light exploded upward. It spread covering their bodies. All of FairyTail saw the light from where they were. The light grew until it covered FairyTail guild. Gray,Natsu,Lucy,and Wendy were running only to be caught in it.

Tartarus,Blue Pegasus,Sabertooth,FairyTail,Mermaid Heel,and every other guild was covered in the energy. The dark guilds were consumed by the light. The king and princess of Fiore looked at the light as it covered their bodies.

The light covered every part of the world. Then it exploded. Time changed. The dark one was destroyed. Lucy and Lula had never been separated. Zoe had never become Queen Of Spades just as the rest of her team never changed into Wonderland. They became part of FairyTail.

Gray and Natsu never started dating and non of the fights had happened. The S-Class tests had never happened. The time changed and Zeref smiled as he died.

Sarah lost her life with him and so did Zhalia. They turned into dust. They vanished from history. No one would remember what happened. No one would know what they had done. They died happy that they saved the world.

Lucy forgot what Zeref told her about her being his daughter. Mizore's curse was shattered and the Wolf Executioner guild was never made.

Aurora had never betrayed the guild. Gildarts had never became young. The light dimmed letting everyone start over. The light vanished with Sarah,Zhalia,and Zeref. Their souls went to the afterlife.

Lucy sat with Lula at the guild. Natsu had just challenged Gildarts to a fight but Gildarts wasn't in the mood. Lisanna was laughing with Juvia. Lucy slowly got up and turned to her sister.

"I'm going to get some fresh air alone bye." She said before running outside

The air hit her. She went to where Zhalia,Sarah,and Zeref had cast the spell. She looked at the spot. Tears flowed out of her eyes.

Her mind was filled with their life stories. She knew who they were. She knew Sarah was the hero that fought evil. She knew Zhalia was the time traveler who invented Arc Of Time magic. She knew Zeref was her father.

"Thank you for saving the world." She said


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Fairies Or Demons

Lucy cried for several nights knowing that three warriors had sacrificed themselves for her. She wouldn't move or leave her house. She just cried.

"Lucy are you in there?" Gray's voice spoke

"Gray leave me alone." She said

"Okay but someone is at the guild and I think they know you." He said before leaving

Lucy got up and grabbed her keys. She went and opened the door. She grabbed Gray and pulled him to her.

"Who's at the guild?" She asked

"Oh hmm some girl I don't know who she is though." Gray said

"Okay." She said looking into Gray's eyes

They rushed to the guild to see a girl with pink hair and green eyes. She sat at a table and smiled when Lucy appeared.

"Hello Lucy Heartfilia." She said

"Who are you?" Lucy asked

"Meme your worst nightmare." She said

The guild hall shook and shattered. Gray and Lucy smashed into the ground along with the rest of the guild. Then Lucy was lifted from the found by Meme. Lucy met Meme's eyes in question.

"Now time to take the daughter of Zeref for my guild's plan." Meme said

"Zeref?" Everyone said in shock

"You bitch let go of my sister." Lulu said getting up weakling

Blades appeared in mid air and sliced Lulu. Blood spilled as Lulu was ripped apart. Lulu collapsed to the ground dead.

"LULU!" Lucy screamed

Meme was about to drag Lucy away before she slipped on ice. Lucy fell to the ground beside an armour covered Erza. She met Erza's eyes which were filled with anger.

Lucy got up and put her hand in front of Erza,Natsu,and Gray. She shook her head and glowed with power. Her body changed to her demon form. Wings appeared on her back,and her pupils became the Tartarus mark. Scales covered her arms and she grew claws.

"Fairies turning into Demons what?" Meme asked

"This is your death." Lucy said about to lunge

Unfortunately a giant shadow appeared. It hit Lucy,and Meme. Meme's body was ripped apart and Lucy's magic shattered. Rue smiled and laughed before sending Erza flying.

"Weak Fairies." Rue said

The shadows grew and covered everyone. They vanished except for Rue. Rue turned away and walked off. She walked away from the destroyed Fairy Tail guild laughing evilly.

Fairy Tail fell towards a dark abyss. They landed in a world of black and white. Standing before them was a giant dragon. It was a giant white dragon. It looked at them.

"A dragon?" Lucy looked shocked

"Do you know Igneel?" Natsu asked

"Shut up mortal." The dragon said

"Where are we?" Gray asked

"Oh that is simple you are in the realm that I created. I am Darkness lord of evil and Rue is my right hand women." Darkness said "So you are the ice wizard Gray good. I am glad she brought me you my son." He said

"Son?" Gray asked

"Yes Silver never told you that he adopted you that figures." Darkness said

"What?" Gray gasped

"Yes my son. As for the fire breathing loser. He is Light's son. Tempesta adopted him and then he was adopted by Igneel." Darkness said

"What?" Lucy asked in shock

"Be quiet girl." Darkness said "I shall release you but Gray is staying with me unless he loves someone."

"Do you?" Laxus asked

"Yes but why would I want to admit it?" Gray asked

"Because if you don't I will keep you here forever." Darkness said

"Fine I'm in love with Natsu Dragneel." Gray said biting his lip

"What?" Everyone said in shock

Gray was prepared to be punched but Natsu grabbed him and kissed him. Gray hugged Natsu as they kissed.

"I love you to." Natsu said

"YOU LOVE HIM!?" Juvia,Lucy,Erza,Laxus,Bixlow,and Darkness said in shock

"Yes." Gray and Natsu said

"….." Darkness was silently in shock

Darkness growled angrily before sending Fairy Tail back. They re appeared in a completely fixed guild hall. They looked around quickly. Then Laxus,and Bixlow glared at Gray. Juvia glared at Natsu.

Lucy smiled and watched as Gray and Natsu left the guild. Juvia was about to jump and attack Natsu but Cana held her back.

"I am going to destroy Juvia's love rival." Juvia said

"Be quiet let them be in love." Cana said


	16. Chapter 16 Last Chapter

Chapter 16 The Final Battle

"So what do you want to do?" Gray asked

"Hmm make out." Natsu said

"Okay then." Gray said

Gray took Natsu to his house. He pinned Natsu to his bed and started to kiss him. Their tongues met and they explored each other's mouths.

"Oh cute not." A voice said

Gray looked up and let go of Natsu to see a girl with long black hair. He got into the fighting position. The girl laughed more.

"Oh you think you can beat me that is funny." She said

"Who are you?" Gray said

"Easy my name is March." She said "Pentagram Formation 88 Death Strike." She said

Gray's and Natsu's bodies were ripped apart by the energy coming from a pentagram. Lucy appeared beside the girl and smiled evilly.

"Nice work March." Lucy said

"Yes now let's kill the rest of Fairy Tail." March said

They rushed to Fairy Tail laughing. They saw Rue waiting for them. She smiled at them evilly.

"Let's do this." Lucy said

They burst through the door. Everyone in the guild looked at them in surprise. Mirajane questioned what was happening before she was struck by a blast of magic. Erza requipped into purgatory armour and attacked Rue. Shadows shattered her armour and clothing. Erza landed on the ground in pain.

"Where's Natsu when you need him?" Gildarts said fighting Lucy

"Right here." Natsu said

They all turned to see Natsu,Gray,Igneel,Darkness,Light,Grandenei,and Metalicana. Beside them was Tempesta,Silver,Jackal,Angel,Midnight,Minerva,Yukino,Kagura,Sting,Rogue, Sayla,Sarah,Zeref,and Zhalia.

"What but we killed you." Lucy said

"We entered another dimension and found these guys here." Gray said

"Kill them all." Rue said attacking

Lucy,March,and Rue attacked Fairy Tail. Lucy's celestial keys vanished and appeared in Minerva's hand. Energy hit Lucy over and over again. Fire,and Ice fused together and hit Rue. Rue went flying.

The guild hall shattered as everyone gasped for air. They looked at each other. Lucy jumped at Minerva only to be stabbed in the heart by Sarah. Fire erupted and hit Rue,and March. Zeref appeared behind Rue and sliced her body apart.

Blood spilled to the ground. Then it happened Laxus stabbed the Master of Fairy Tail. Erza looked at Laxus in shock. Zhalia sliced Laxus in half before being stabbed by Freed. Explosions happened everywhere.

Juvia jumped to protect Gray from March. Her body solidified inside out into ice. Her body shattered. Freed's body landed on the floor in a pile of blood.

More explosions happened as celestial spirits attacked March. Energy burst from her hand at Yukino but Minerva took the blow. Minerva fell to the ground dead. Sarah blasted fire at March. March's body turned to ash as Sarah collapsed to the ground dead.

Lucy,Laxus,March,Rue,Freed,Evergreen,Minerva,Zhalia,Lisanna,Juvia,and Sarah died in the battle. Fairy Tail was beaten up. Sabertooth was hurt. Yukino was crying beside Angel. Lucy had died so had Minerva.

They had a funeral for their friends and moved their stuff out of their friends homes. They cried for hours. Erza became the master of Fairy Tail while Sting became the master of Sabertooth. There were several graves.

3 years later Fairy Tail and Sabertooth were back to normal or at least a bit. They were still very sad but they were okay. There were new members in the guild. Natsu and Gray were engaged,and Erza and Mirajane were dating. Elfman had left Fairy Tail and so had Bixlow. Fairy Tail had changed for the worse and the better.

Saeko ran beside Gray,and Natsu. She smiled as Hikaru appeared waving to them. They smiled as they rushed off to the demon. The demon was destroying a small town.

"Let's take it down." Saeko said

THE END!


End file.
